User talk:Dazra
Onslaught Without a Herald Onslaught w/o herald =) --Midnight08 01:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Nah out of about 10 runs 3 didnt have heralds for me... Its random, but theyre there alot more often than not. If youre trying to get the weapon tho this wont matter much since its such a short run. --Midnight08 14:16, 23 December 2006 (CST) D/W Furious Assault ( you commented earlier) Hey Dazra, I've followed your suggestions on my D/W Furious Assault build, and it works like a stampede. The point taken out of scythe mastery really doesnt hurt the damage. Thx for the hints, Rusher-Zero Well, that's defeniately an idea :p. I'm quite new to this Wiki, and skill figuring out woh things work. Thx for the feedback etc, Rusher-Zero Burning Arrow FoW ranger Add it to the poison arrow page, I think, it has all the guide on there and its mostly the same route — Skuld 03:56, 6 January 2007 (CST) I have been playing your N/A Bomber's Promise build... Love it! Thanks Vanessa 23:23, 28 February 2007 (CST) :indeed...experimenting with diferent skills and ideas is what makes GW fun and interesting....if the "experts" (read: elitist snobs) here at wiki had it their way, every PVE necro would run nothing but cookie cutter builds like MM or SS....i have see so many builds (including my own) here shot down so fast, with NO testing, and for no other reason than "X build is better"....these 'experts' must be the most boring people in real life, or just too elitist to consider anything different :O anyways, keep up the good work ;) Vanessa 00:53, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::i agree...i just hope everyone checks unfavoured too...i recently only started after one of my builds (N/R Toxic Discord) was unfavored without any real testing, and despite the fact that there are favorable comments in the discussion page (no one has the courage to vote something favored unless one of the "experts" favors it first, otherwise my build might be favored)... if you get a chance, you should give the afore-mentioned build a try though....i swear, either i am REALLY good, or they never even tried it....cuz it owns all fleshies, and most non fleshies too....i go everywhere with it these days, and i even get lots of comments in pugs about how good it is....i'd love it if you gave it a try and let me know what you think ;) Vanessa 01:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) thanks :D even after the discord nerf too :O Vanessa 00:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) E/Mo Healer (You commented on earlier.) Dazra - you commented on my E/Mo build earlier. I was wondering a few things. You said to leave any feedback I might have on your talk page. Did you test this build. I realize that upon first glance, the build may not seem viable. After all, Elementalists are not meant to be healers in general. Monks do the job way better in most cases. However, did you see that this is a RA build? As a RA build, the factors that come into play are different. For example, you noted that "Healer's should have All(or most) Helath+ armor so they don't get spiked into oblivion". In RA, this is a low-risk factor. Spikes can generally only be carried out by a single person in RA. Most people lack the coordination and obviously TS/Vent are not a factor there. Kinetic Armor mitigates most damage types, also. The most dangerous armor-ignoring spikes are from Assassins, but if you have Ward Against Melee up, you are likely to survive. "Healing Breeze is icky" is something else you said. While true in a variety of cases, for RA it is a very good skill. It provides strong health per mana and while it is ineffectual against spikes, again, spikes are not a part of RA's meta game. I would agree that Healing Breeze is mostly crap in GvG/Ha/etc. but in RA it is viable. You also asked about damage mitigation. This comes in the form of Kinetic Armor and Ward Against Melee (for self protection) and then Healing Seed and Healing Breeze on other people. It is surprising how well these skills work against uncoordinated teams. In RA, you don't see a lot of enchantment removal. You said that the healing was subpar. Could you suggest a way I might improve this? I am interested in improving this build, because it has proven very effective in RA for me. However, it seems most people have written it off without even trying it. Thanks! -ayanamij E/Mo Healer (Feedback.) Thanks for the feedback. I considered using Master of Magic but the problem with that is the only Healing Prayers spell that is frequently down is Healing Seed. I attempted using Ward Against Foes and, while effective, necessitates kiting in situations where stationary spellcasting is necessary. Shielding Hands is also somewhat less effective than Healing Seed in RA due to the fact that, while it is a faster spell, the damage is only preventative. Spirit Bond is a very nice spell, however. If there is a method for adding Protection spells without gimping Earth and Healing, it could work really well. The points healed per mana (on the Healing spells) is lower than a Monk, energy management is far superior. However, as I noted before, the main idea is to divert enemy attention in RA as an Elem. Many people object to the idea of an Elementalist Healer based on GW canon, and in most cases they would be right. However, I really think people should try such a build for RA, as it is extremely effective when most people don't bother to check for classes beyond Monk and possibly Mesmer. Poll Didn't seem like you leaned a whole lot in either direction, but, either way, the official vote for my nomination for Adminship can be found at GW:RFA [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Archive You may want to move *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/N Bull's CHarge Sword to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/N Bull's Charge Sword. *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Charing Anti-kite to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Charging Anti-kite. *User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Cleave PvE Soildier to User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Cleave PvE Soldier. *User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Basic Pve Hammer to User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Basic PvE Hammer. *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilent Tank to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilient Tank. *User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilent Tan/Archive1 to User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilient Tank/Archive1. *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Aoe Splinter to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt AoE Splinter. *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/R Melandru's Resliance Totem Axe Farmer to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer. *User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Arrahssh Farmer to User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Arrahhsh Farmer. (not your fault, original build was spelled wrong too) Remember to move the ascociated Talk Pages and Archives! --50x19px user:Zerris 22:37, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :A hint from now on: Copy + Paste is your friend! --50x19px user:Zerris 22:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::All Done. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:03, 20 March 2007 (CDT) I would like to make the strong argument that an "archive" is not a reason for deletion of the original, but a "backup" for when the original is deleted for other reasons. I would like to resolve this before you post in on 50 different pages. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:26, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Don't put anything on the page. It wasn't moved, it was just backed up. Leave the page alone. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) And remember to remove it from pages you already put it on so people don't wonder. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:32, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Now I'm all happy and can go to bed... which is good, 'cause I have MCAS in the morning on my worst subject, english. >_< --50x19px user:Zerris 23:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Sleep is overrated :P And done. --Dazra 23:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT) zomg you wont BELIEVE the foolish child i have arguing the value o disease on my discord build page....last comment he ACTUALLY linked disease and recommended i read it before replying....and i wasted more than an hour overall in my responses to this child...maybe it is I that am the fool afterall Vanessa 05:22, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Your build archive contains categories Could you please remove all categories from your archived builds? Categories are reserved for tested builds. ~ Nilles (msg) 13:01, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Hey, you've got quite a bit of work to do before the wipe happens. Each of your archived builds must have proper attribution (a copy of the history or a list of major contributors) or it'll be violating the license once the builds are wiped. Since we don't want your builds deleted due to copyvios, it'd be best to get moving on those attributions :) -Auron 05:26, 22 April 2007 (CDT) User:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Me Sanctum Cay Runner doesn't have attribution yet. Want me to dig up the list for you? -- (gem / talk) 06:09, 8 May 2007 (CDT) As I said To Auron, Do whatever needs to be done, I am on break. I only saw this message by chance, if you , or anyone else, have matters they need to talk to me about the IMs are there. Have a nice day. --Dazra 20:31, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)